warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Daffy Duck in Hollywood (short)
Daffy Duck in Hollywood is a 1938 Merrie Melodies animated short starring Daffy Duck. Plot The story begins at Wonder Studios (a direct parody of Warner Bros, even the caption "If it's a good picture, it's a Wonder" parodies the famous marketing slogan). The screen then pans to the office of producer I.M. Stupendous, who is interrupted by Daffy asking if he needs a duck actor. He quickly responds "No!" and states, "Y'know, that duck's screwy". The phone rings and Daffy pops out of it saying "You're correct, absolutely correct!" Stupendous then phones Director Von Hemberger (a parody on Josef von Sternberg who bears some resemblance to Porky Pig with Piggy's shape), except for he speaks with a German accent, rolling his r's and not stuttering) and orders him to finish the picture he's working on that day. On the set, all the crew rushes to follow his orders, including lighting his cigarette, which they all do at once so he must light it himself. Daffy then walks up and starts smoking the cigarette, spelling out Warner Bros. ("Just givin' my bosses a plug", Daffy tells the audience, "I've got an option comin' up!!") Hemberger checks the sound, and Daffy whistles into the microphone; he checks the lights, which Daffy has switched with the emergency fire hose. When the cameras roll, they start spitting out bullets Daffy planted. Hemberger begins crying, and Daffy sympathetically gives him a gift, promising to "stop being screwy"; however, he simply pinches his nose again and runs off. As they begin filming, a typical romantic scene between a rooster and hen plays out. When the inevitable kiss comes up, Daffy kisses the hen; he is so excited that he does it again. The time being noon, Hemberger decides to have lunch ("I'll take turkey with all the trrrrimmings!") However, Daffy is under the platter, and pinches his nose again. In the film room, Daffy begins clipping and pasting together random film clips, which he switches out with Hemberger's film. Hemberger shows his "film", which contains ridiculous live action clips of random scenes, such as gold mining, square dancing, the World Championship Fight in Madison Round Garden, etc. Despite Hemberger's obvious (and justified) fear, Stupendous approves of the film. Knowing that he owes his success to Daffy, the duck is made director, uttering the same line about having turkey, complete with accent and Hemberger's clothing. Hemberger imitates Daffy and hides under the platter, pinching his nose and hooting like Daffy. Iris out. Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Two Gallery Trivia Notes * This was one of two cartoons shown on Cartoon Network's Looney Tunes marathon on New Years' Day 2009 to carry the a.a.p. logo; the other was another Daffy Duck outing - Nasty Quacks. Most other formerly a.a.p.-owned cartoons on the marathon were shown as "dubbed versions" (such a version Nasty Quacks also aired from time to time), and the rest that weren't did not bear the a.a.p. logo. The same a.a.p. print of this cartoon aired in November 2009 as part of a weekday Looney Tunes show. * The European Turner "Dubbed Version" print replaces 1938 Merrie Melodies opening music theme with 1940-41 ones. * This was the final Daffy Duck cartoon directed by Tex Avery. * All prints of this cartoon have the ending music glitched at the beginning. * This cartoon is not to be confused for Friz Freleng's Hollywood Daffy (1946), another cartoon featuring a "screwball" Daffy causing havoc at a Hollywood studio. * Many fans claim Daffy's "movie" in this cartoon consisting of ridiculous live-action clips of random scenes as one of YouTube Poop's ancestors. Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:1938 shorts Category:1938 films Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Directed by Tex Avery Category:Vitaphone short films Category:1938 Category:1930s films Category:1930s shorts Category:1930s Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery